Resident Evil: Out Of Luck
by zombiehunter12
Summary: Heh, first of all, my name is Tom12 , just changed it lol. Umbrella's bombed the US with the T-virus, all other continents have been cut off, the last remaining survivors luck just ran out... UPDATED!
1. chapter 1

PROLOGUE

It was 1999, New Years Eve, and Jack Lyte was just about to propose to his girlfriend, Veronica. It was 11:59, one minuet until the new millennium, this was going to be perfect. Jack and Veronica were in New York City's finest restaurant, this was the moment he had been waiting for, for years. Jack and Veronica had been going out for three years straight, they'd actually met in college, and Jack was determined to make the relationship a lifelong commitment. Ten seconds until the new year. Jack got down on his knees and pulled out a large, diamond ring.

"Veronica, you mean more than anything in the world to me, will you marry me?" He said, eight seconds left. Veronica's face lit up like fire, her cheeks became rosy red and she smiled a warm, welcoming smile.

"Thank god Jack, I was beginning to think you'd never ask! Yes, yes I will!" She exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him. Five seconds… There was a loud roar of victory outside as the clock struck twelve, and they both kissed each other deeply.

"Let's take this back home-" Veronica started but was cut off by a large explosion that shook the entire place, glasses and silverware fell off tables, people screamed as the dove for cover, and the television was interrupted and an anchorman was shown, the one from channel 3.

"Oh, oh dear lord! Are you filming this!" He shouted to the camera man. "We've just received reports that the multi-billion dollar corporation Umbrella have just sent nukes _EVERYWHERE, I repeat, everywhere in the US. _Health officials have stated that they all contain some sort of virus, it is highly advised that you all get to high ground before- what? Terry, what the hell is tha-" The anchorman was suddenly beheaded as something large and green flew through the air and neatly sliced his head off, like a knife through butter. It all happened in about a half second.

"AIGHH!" Outside, there were screams from all the people as a yellow gas consumed them all, and made them all fall to the ground, holding there necks and choking until the end. No, they didn't stay down, they got back up almost instantly moaning.

"Oh my god Jack, what's happening?" Veronica shouted, pointing backwards as a large group of the infected people broke through the glass windows.

"Stay back! Get the hell away from us!" Jack shouted to the people, more got behind them cutting off their escape. Jack's last thought before being devoured by the moaning people was that he and Veronica never got to plan their wedding…

CHAPTER 1 DESPERATE TIMES

1 YEAR LATER…

Derrick Williams scratched his dirty hair as he reached into his cache of food and fumbled around looking for a piece of fruit. Ever since that virus had been released, everything had changed. He used to take fruit for granted for instance, but now it was like a treat to even have a partially rotten apple. Derrick is- was (Every other officer is now dead) an LAPD police officer.

The day the bombing had taken place. He and his girlfriend had been at an indoor pool, they had it to themselves and were having a little "fun".

"Her name was Julie." Derrick said to nobody in particular, he hadn't seen another _living _human being in at least a month. As he continued thinking about her, he pulled her photo out of his wallet. She had brown hair that ran down to her shoulders, it shined in the gleaming sun, she looked like an angel in heaven, all she was missing was wings. In fact, she _was _an angel in heaven now.

Julie got out of the pool and entered the girls locker room, saying she was taking a quick shower. Derrick stayed and continued swimming until he heard the first explosions outside, but certainly not the last. He was under water while this had happened, which was why Derrick was still alive today. The airborne virus had only lasted about a minute, so being under the water had prevented it from entering his system.

Julie hadn't been so lucky though, he'd quickly ran in only to be attacked by her, and almost killed. Derrick just locked the door and got his gun, hoping he wasn't making a mistake, and opened it back up again.

But _again, _she attacked and he had to put her down permanently. She was the first zombie he had to put down. Derrick quickly blocked the image out of his mind and pulled out his little brown book, he kept track of everything he'd encountered, killed, and best ways to put things down. And it was time to update it.

"Let's see now…" Derrick said again, he'd gotten used to talking to himself, he even had miniature conversations with himself once in a while.

Today, he put down a total of four zombies, one "virus hunter", and a giant beetle that needed to by squashed.

In the entire year, he killed a total of 239 zombies, from experience he learned the best way to kill them is a shot to the face. They also went down by a bullet to the kneecap.

He killed 21 regular Hunters, they were just basically large frogs with claws. Five months ago, he'd been slashed by one and thought he would be a dead man walking in three hours, but their claws didn't contain the virus, but they did leave a large scar that ran down his chest.

3 Virus Hunters. Derrick only encountered three of them, but they were his most dangerous foes yet. They were Hunters with long, red stripes that ran down from their eyes, down there white, fish belly chests, and to their feet. There had large amounts of T-virus on their claws…

1 Tyrant. Well, he didn't actually kill one, but he still recorded it anyway. A sniper had shot it from a roof, saving his ass from being sliced and diced. The soldier only gave a quick nod and ran off, he'd never caught his name…

12 Lickers. They were basically easy if he could just sneak up on them, they didn't have eyes…. But had a very keen hearing, they probably could hear a pin drop in hail storm. Anything into their brains killed them though…

Derrick closed the book, and stood up after eating the edible parts of the apple, and throwing the rest to the ground, it had rotted away.

"Were should I go next? Hmm…" Derrick mumbled as he pulled out a map, closed his eyes, and put his finger down on it. _New York" _

"New York it is then." Derrick said as he pulled out his Beretta and started walking in New York's direction, he was down to his last nine bullets, and if he didn't find a new weapon or ammunition for it soon he would be massacred in a matter of seconds. Well, he actually had ten bullets, he _ALWAYS _kept a spare just in case he was bitten… he didn't want to be a soulless monster that creeps in the shadows of streets looking for a fresh meal…

Ron Jones searched the next body, and found nothing.

"S!" He yelled. He was locked in a room, there was… something pounding at the door, and he was stupid enough to drop his gun on the run in. All he had was his knife left, but he would use it on himself before using it on… on… that thing!

It was a large man with claws that ran all the way to the ground, scraped the ground and made sparks fly up as it ran after you, never stopping until you were dead, impaled like its own bloody prisoner on its talons.

"Come on, come on…." Ron mumbled. To start things off, Ron was a US soldier that had abandoned his Platoon, which he never should have. His M-15 was outside, and he was out of ammo for his Colt .45.

"Damnit, Randy?" Ron said as he spotted him- his body, face down. There were deep, ragged wounds all over his body, his head was smashed against the ground, dried blood drenched his face which was forever melted in a silent scream, for his mouth was _his mouth is stitched shut… _

In his pale hands, was a Winchester Model 12 Shotgun, top of the line. Feeling overly excited, Ron tried picking it up, but he couldn't get Ron's hands off the trigger.

BOOM! The monster screamed in fury as it threw its entire body weight against the door, it came off its hinges and flew across the dark room. It slammed against a discarded piece of machinery and broke that too.

Ron pulled Randy's finger that was wrapped around the Winchester's trigger, and it went off.

BA-BOOM! The explosive crack of a buckshot load was heard as the monster split in half from the shot.

It still had enough air in its lungs to scream as it fell to the ground, its organs spilled out all over the floor. Ron noticed its stomach and saw a little kids head sticking out of it. His eyes were burned away, and he was missing a cheek. The tear from the neck down was totally uneven, he only had half a neck.

"Oh, dear god!" Ron said as he ran over to the nearest trashcan and threw up, he hated seeing little kids dead considering he had two that were safe in Canada, along with his wife. What was even worse though, was putting them down…

CHAPTER 2 LONG WAY TO GO

Derrick pulled the trigger when his gun was aimed at a zombie that was moaning at nothing in particular, drooling dark, wet clumps of crimson saliva that ran down the man's vest, and onto his scuffed up shoes.

BLAM! A large, ragged hole appeared in his rotting face, only making his stench worse, it went from stinking rot to gunpowder and stinking rot, it made him feel dizzy. The man moaned, again, and fell to the cold, bleak ground. Fluids flowed freely out of the wound and only added to the blood all over his body.

The second zombie looked like he had once been a handsome man, and a rich one at that. He was wearing a torn up tuxedo, but that wasn't what really caught Derrick's eyes, it was the golden Luger in a little concealed holster.

"Hey wait a minute, you're James Carry!" Derrick said as he backed up a few steps. James Carry had once been a movie star, the biggest one in Hollywood.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way-" Derrick looked around in confusion and saw that it was James' cell phone that was going off, which meant that another _living _person was calling him.

Without hesitation, Derrick shot one of his favorite stars and ran over to the body before it could fall to the ground.

"Come on, come on!" Derrick screamed, he was sick and tired of being alone, having nobody to watch his back. He pawed at the wet, spongy skin as he frantically searched for the phone.

"There you are!" Derrick said as he quickly lifted the phone to his ears and pressed the "talk" button immediately turning off the annoying Christmas carol.

"H-hello?" He asked.

"James, where the hell are you? We haven't seen you in two days!" Said a female voice on the other line. Derrick looked down at James' mutilated corpse, at the bullet hole in his head…

"James, James!" Yelled the woman.

"Um, I'm sorry but James is dead." Derrick said softly.

"What! Oh my god what happened!" She cried. "And who the hell am I talking to then?" In the background, Derrick could hear yelling followed by gunfire, then cheers.

"Oh, ah I found him… how should I put this, dead. Than his phone went off. I'm Derrick Williams, LAPD. Where are you located?" He said as he bent over and scoped the golden Luger up. There were eight bullets loaded, and two more clips to go with it. Twenty-four rounds didn't seem like much, but to Derrick, it was a godsend.

"Oh… I'm Sarah Key- just Sarah. Me and a few others are at the Lancaster Library. We probably won't be here for much longer though, so hurry up!" She said, than hung up. Derrick put the phone in his vest and started jogging towards the Library, he didn't have much time…

Ron listened to his radio, listened to his own teammates scream in agony as they were ripped to bloody shreds, listened to them overkill enemies, listened to their war cries as they shot one monster after another. It was all too much, Ron didn't even know why he had joined the Army.

"R-Ron… come here!" Coughed somebody behind them that Ron had overlooked as yet another corpse. He spun around and saw Private Wallace Hawks, his right arm was in the air like a beacon. Ron ran over and knelt beside him, he had a large flesh wound in his stomach. Ron could see exposed ribs and organs.

"Wallace, man how'd this happen?" Ron said, trying to sound concerned, he could really care less though, he just wanted to go home.

"S-same thing that almost… got you." He chuckled as he pulled his .45 Caliber Pistol out of his leg holster, took out the magazine and handed it over.

"Won't be needing these either…" He said as he gave him two Frag grenades. Ron quickly reloaded, holstered his shotgun and pulled out the .45 Handgun.

"Thanks…" Wallace said just before Ron pulled the trigger of the gun aimed at his head.

Ron turned away as blood flew up and splattered across his already dirty face. He looked down, and saw a small smile on Wallace's face, they both know he had to do it. Otherwise, he would have turned into another zombie that would possibly kill somebody.

With a small sigh, Ron turned around and slowly walked away.

Thomas Jenkins checked his watch, it was getting late. When it became dark, all the zombies went away, and all the ghouls came out to join the hunt, making every part of the day dangerous. Thomas was a police officer for the- he couldn't really remember, it had been too long. What he did remember though was that it was _somewhere _in Washington.

Ever since the outbreak, Tom had began caring less and less every time he put a zombie down. Yeah, he had became a cold hearted ass, but who cares? There practically wasn't anybody left human to care. He was with some other woman named Jane, and she was annoying as hell. He'd actually at times even wished that he hadn't saved her seven months ago from a burning car that she crashed into a building.

Tom was equipped his standard issued 9millimeter handgun, thirteen rounds per clip. He had two different types of ammo for it, hollow point rounds, and full metal jacket rounds, right now it was loaded with the hollow points. And… he also had a chainsaw, he was running low on gas though.

"Where are we going now?" Jane asked as she put on some more make-up. Who was she trying to impress, the zombies?

"Um… I don't really know. Maybe the New York hotel that was finished just before all this started?" He said. Jane said nothing and walked by him. Wow, real nice.

As she rounded the corner, something large and purple landed on top of her and sent her to the ground. It was a some type of Hunter, there was too many of them to tell which kind. It hissed and tried taking a bite out of Jane's squirming head, but missed.

_Run, lose her and you'll never have to deal with her again! _His inner voice yelled at him. _No! That's not like you! Beside's the only thing keeping me sane is having somebody to talk to, which at least for now is Jane. _With his mind made up, Tom ran over and kicked the thing in the face.

SPLAT! His blood-encrusted boot hit the creature in the face; there was a crack as the head snapped to the left and it fell to the side. Before Tom could say a word, it's head started making a large, screaming noise. Its head then fell off, and it grew a new one.

"What the hell?" Tom said as he pulled out his handgun and aimed it its head. He pulled the trigger three times, three times of punishment of what could have been dealt with in one. CRACK! Another head grew, in half the time it took before.

He pulled out the chainsaw and turned it on. There was the scary noise of it starting up and spinning around like crazy. The chainsaw was rusted from all the blood, but it could still kill basically anything with just the slightest touch.

Tom lifted it over his head and jabbed in down into the monster's torso. Blood went everywhere at once, all over Tom, all over Jane, all over the Hunter.

It let out a surprised scream as the chainsaw cut through its structure, tore apart probably one of Umbrella's key creations. Tom saw the meat being ripped to shreds by the blade, saw skin being ripped from the bones. After another hack into its body, it was torn in half.

He could see that all of its vital organs was either missing, or sawn in half. It's intestines were in a large pile all over the streets, it wouldn't be getting up from that one.

"My god Tom, you just had to do that?" Jane said, she was dripping with blood head to toe, in fact he was too.

"There wasn't any other way. But we should really find a shower now, it isn't good to be walking around contaminated, just a single drop of that blood could turn you into one of them." Tom said as he pointed out a lone zombie across the street.

Jane stood frozen with fear as she touched her hair, and her hand came away wet.

"Don't worry, it's only happens if it gets into an open cut, or in your mouth, eyes, or nose." Jane sighed but still looked scared stiff.

"Hey, there's a gym right over there, they have showers." Tom said as he started walking towards it.

"Me take a shower in there? Hell no." She said back, Tom turned around and saw her with a smug look on her face, her hands on her hips.

"Suit yourself, I'll just shoot you later then." He said with a smile. She turned white and ran after him.

When they got there, Tom won the battle on who showered first. Which was a surprise to him considering he never had.

"Here, if anything… well you know, inhuman comes, just aim and pull the trigger." Tom said as he handed over his handgun, butt first. She stared at it for a second, then grabbed it.

"Yeah ok you know I'm sorry about yelling like that before, I just…" She trailed off.

"Wow, you actually were nice for a second." Tom joked.

"Just hurry the hell up!" She yelled, back to her usual self again.

Tom was in and out of the shower in about ten minutes. When he came out, Jane handed him back his gun and quickly ran in.

He sat on the floor, thinking about what the future held in store for him. Probably nothing, he already knew he was going to die a year ago.

CRASH! There was the sound of breaking glass followed by a scream of terror in the girl's locker room. Tom sprang to his feet and stormed into the place. To his right was a shattered window. He frantically looked around until he found Jane cowering in a corner, a zombie was stumbling towards her and moaning in hunger.

Tom quickly fired a round into the back of its head. BLAM! The round decapitated the zombie, chunks of its head fell to the ground like debris. Blood flowed out of what was left of the neck and all over the floor, and into the drains. Tom quickly ran over to her, trying not to look down at her privates.

"Are you…ok?" He asked. She quickly nodded and stood back up and ran into another shower and closed the curtain.

"Th-thank you. Can you just, wait in here please?" She asked shakily from inside.

"Yeah, hurry up though." Tom said as he sat down on one of the benches.

CHAPTER 3 FRIENDS OR FOES?

Ron was now standing in the dim lobby of a police station adjusting his new shoulder strap for the Winchester, trying not to notice the deep red blood stains that made it look like some ugly red scarf. He'd taken it off a fallen officer that he himself had to put down, the cop wasn't really _that _human.

The real reason that he was here was for ammunition only, he only had sixteen rounds left for his .45, and eleven shells left for the Winchester. There was a soft, stealthy sound inside a small office to his right. The sound was so soft, so light, that he didn't even think he heard a thing… until he heard it again.

"Who's there!" Ron shouted as he pointed his .45 handgun and flashlight into a bleak office with broken windows, there were shards of glass that still remained in the frame. But, the majority was sprayed all over the floor in various places, as was buckets and buckets of blood.

The sound was heard again, except this time, it was running. Ron holstered his gun and followed the sound, if there was somebody still alive, he wanted to know. He was still part of the army, and it was his job to save people. That was the _REAL _reason he joined the army, not to shoot the s out of monsters and zombies.

"Wait! Just hold on!" He shouted as a door slammed in his face. Ron tried opening it.

"Damnit, open the door." He said softly.

"J-just go away!" Said a soft voice, a kid.

"Listen, I'm here to help you, I'm with the army." Ron replied.

"The army… the Umbrella army? If you set one foot in here, I'll fire! I've seen what you do to people, my friend was found… and turned into a monster!" Said the voice.

"I'm with the US army." Ron said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Said the kid. _That's it… _Ron thought as he pulled out his .45 and shot the lock. There was a yelp on the other side of the door as Ron kicked it open and grabbed the kid's arm.

"See?" He said with a smirk. He was holding a young kid, couldn't be older than sixteen. He had short, light brown hair. He had a small revolver in his hands, a six shot. Blue eyes that were large and wide like he'd just seen a monster, which he probably did. The kid saw his uniform, and calmed down.

"What's your name?" Ron asked.

"It's Seth." Seth said. "Yours?"

"Ron. Hey, is there anybody else with you?" He asked.

"Well, about five hours ago there were, but the zombies got them…" Seth said.

"Well, there's this shelter for all civilians just about ten miles from here, what do you say we head over there?" Ron said, hoping that he wouldn't be shot on sight for abandoning his unit. Seth's eyes lit up like a bonfire.

"That'd be great!"

"Somebody, please help me!" Shouted somebody close by. Derrick tilted his head, and heard automatic gunfire.

"Finally!" He yelled, running northeast which was where the shots were being fired.

Ken Jones listened to Kelly ramble on about her family, and how she had to put them down. Ken was a convict, he was cleaning up the side of the road with all the other inmates when the first bombs struck. But that was all a year ago, and he was free now, free to do whatever he pleased. And right now, it was about to be murder.

He couldn't stand Kelly, all she did was talk about her family, how she missed them and all that other crap. Finally, when she mentioned her deceased boyfriend for the thousandth time, he shoved her into the arms of a zombie that had been unnoticed in the shadows until now.

"Somebody please help me!" She shouted in surprise as the drooling man pulled her closer to him. In the distance, it would have looked like an ordinary couple about to kiss. But, it was far, far from it. The zombie pulled her closer and bit into her soft, white neck.

Kelly screamed in agony as a large, thick piece of flesh was ripped out of the left side of her neck. Blood streamed down the man's face and onto his torn T-shirt, which seemed to make him even more of a savage. Kelly tried to break free just as he bit into her throat. There was a thick crunch like a bag of cereal being crushed as he chewed it viciously.

Ken lifted his AK-47 and sprayed the zombie _and _Kelly with a wave of pain, holes appeared in both of them as they became Swiss cheese. There was movement at the corner of his eyes. Ken lowered the gun and saw a police officer, pointing a handgun at him.

"S." He mumbled.

Tom heard gunfire outside, but ignored it. By the time he would get there, the shooter(s) would either be gone, or dead. He checked his watch, Jane had been in the shower for over half an hour. Damn her, she always took too long.

"Hey Jane, hurry up!" Tom shouted angrily as he took out his lucky coin from his pocket and flipped it in the air. He caught it, "Heads".

"Another ten minutes won't kill you!" She shouted as she poked her head out the shower.

"It might kill you though…" Tom said with a grin as he chambered a round in his gun.

"Heh, go ahead, it wouldn't surprise me after you shot your own lo-" Tom cut her off as he pulled the trigger. The round exploded tile a few feet away from her head, Jane quickly got back to her shower. There had been three people with them four months ago. That person had been very close to him, she was-

"Not important now." He mumbled as he dropped the thought in an instant. With a sigh, he flipped the coin again. His father had given it to him five years ago in his deathbed, had told him never to give it away or sell it. "Tails". He put the coin away and started loading loose rounds into empty magazines, the steady "click-click" of the ammo soothed him somehow.

Finally, he heard the shower turn off, and heard Jane's usual "Get out of here you pervert!" comment. He got up, exited the room and waited for Jane.

Sarah paced back and forth as she waited for Derrick to find their spot. She was still in tears over her loss, but she knew she would get over it eventually. She'd watched as her whole family die one by one, shed an ocean of tears too.

"Frank, what are you doing?" She asked, he was her personal bodyguard before the outbreak, and still was. He was hunched over a corpse of a man he'd shot not ten minutes ago.

"I knew this man… we played poker over Thursday…" He mumbled. "His name was Jerry."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"Gah, doesn't matter, he was a cheating bastard anyway." He laughed. Sarah let out a small, fake chuckle. She just couldn't find herself to laugh anymore. She walked over to a small television and turned it on. As usual, the person who gave the command for the missiles to be fired was shown, Spencer Oswald…

CHAPTER 4 THE PLAN

"Ok. It's just a few more blocks." Ron told Seth as he holstered his weapon.

"Finally, what happens though when I get there?" Seth said with a grim look on his dirty, cut up face.

"Well, you'll stay there for about a week, then you'll be transported to California, where a ship will be waiting to take you and all the other civilians to Hawaii. You can either stay there, or go to Canada, choice is yours. Oh, and the transport takes place every Wednesday, so you'll have to be here for another week." Ron said, Seth smiled.

"Hawaii, always wanted to go there, my parents and I had a trip planned for a week stay there before-" He trailed off, Ron was about to say something, when he saw base camp, or what was left of it.

"Oh my god…" Ron gasped in astonishment as he saw the burning ruins of it. Bodies were everywhere, of zombies and soldiers. Shell casings littered the ground like they were sand on a beach. Bloody handprints painted buildings and walls, limbs scattered the ground. It was like walking into a child's room and seeing a bunch of broken action figures.

"What? What are we waiting for?" Seth asked. "Shouldn't we hurry up and get to the camp?"

"Seth… this _IS _the camp!" Ron shouted as he looked around in all directions and saw dozens of small wars taking place at once.

"Ron!" Seth screamed just as someone grabbed him from behind. Ron spun around and saw Private Michael Walker struggling to take a bite out of Seth's left shoulder.

"T-turn to the right!" Ron shouted, the .45 was already in his shaking hands. Seth quickly turned, and Ron fired. BLAM! The round hit Walker in the temple, blood sprayed all over Seth like he was at a water park. Walker's grasped weakened and he fell to the ground, dead again.

"You okay?" Ron asked, Seth nodded quickly.

"Good," Ron said as he took Walker's M16 that was still on his back. He checked the magazine and found that it was fully loaded. "Stay here." Ron ran off and joined his teammates in a battle that could not be won…

Derrick aimed his gun at the man who just shot down an innocent person.

"Drop your weapon!" He shouted, the man mumbled something that he couldn't here, and turned to face him.

"I said drop it!" Derrick shouted again. The man smiled and started walking towards him, gun aimed at the ground.

"Don't worry, she was dead anyway, I was just… saving her from becoming one of them." He said, pointing at the zombie's corpse.

Derrick still wasn't satisfied.

"Was she still conscious though?"

"Yes… but she would only be for about a few more seconds, it bit into her throat."

"Well… I guess there's nothing wrong with that… what's your name?" Derrick asked, he had a strong feeling in his gut that this man was bas news.

"Kenneth, yours?"

"Derrick Williams. Hey, I sort of know where a few people are located, but I don't exactly know how to get there… do you know where the news station is?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just passed it a little while ago, it's this way." Said Kenneth as he started walking north.

They walked for about twenty minutes, the whole time neither if them said a word. Finally, the building was seen, and at the entrance was a large man with a sniper rifle picking off zombies in the distance. The scene reminded Derrick of an incident a _long _time ago where a man barricaded himself in a building with dozens of hostages. He had a sniper rifle, and was picking off police officers and innocent bystanders that were unlucky enough to be out in the open.

Derrick and Kenneth started towards the man who was now waving at them.

"Hey, were you the guy on the phone?" The man asked Ken. The man had a blue jacket, and on the back read "SECURITY".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ken said.

"That would be me." Derrick quickly added as he pulled out the cell phone.

"Oh, ok well welcome to our little shelter. So far, there's only two of us. Hopefully now there will be four I you two stay." Said the guard.

"Oh, and I'm Frank, nice to meet you two." He put in.

"Derrick Williams."

"Kenneth, but just call me Ken."

"Ok good, we have a radio inside, we don't really know how to use it… I'm guessing you might?" Frank said to Derrick, noticing his uniform.

"Yeah, I do. Let's go and see if anybody else is still alive." Derrick said. Frank nodded and the three entered the building and trudged up a few flights of stairs. When Frank opened the door, they were greeted by a young woman.

"I see you found some new friends Frank." She said, he nodded and pointed to Derrick.

"Yeah, and that's the man who was on the phone."

"Hey, let me see that radio of yours…" Derrick said as he noticed it sitting on a table. Frank handed it to him.

"It's like, out of batteries or something…" He said. Derrick held back laughter as he pressed the "on" switch.

"You just needed to turn it on." Derrick said, Frank laughed.

"Ok, let's see here," Derrick said as he pressed the talk button. "Um… this is Derrick Williams, anybody left alive report to the New York news building pronto." He said before turning it off, he really didn't know what else to say.

Jane jumped when Tom's radio went off, and almost had a heart attack when she heard another person talking in it.

"…Derrick Williams…. New York new building…" Was all that was heard, the rest was lost in a storm of static.

"Hello? Hello! Where is the location?" Tom shouted into the thing, was he deaf?

"He said the New York news building." Jane said. "But why does it matter, that's like two hours away from here by foot."

"Than we'll "find" a car." He said. _He just doesn't give up… _She thought.

"Come on!" He shouted as he ran outside, Jane followed even though it was pointless. Tom looked around for a while then pointed out a vehicle.

"There, that Police car doesn't look _too i damaged." He said. _

"Either does that Mustang." Jane said, she pointed out a red one.

"Have fun trying to get by those three zombies, but I'm taking the police car." He said, bastard. Jane followed him to the car, and wasn't surprised when Tom found the keys still in the ignition. They both got in and Jane noticed that there was little to no gas left.

"Hey uh… there's like no gas left." She said.

"Yeah, I can see that. We're going to have to stop somewhere, also open the glove box." Tom said as he started up the car, the engine roared to life like a lion and he started driving slowly, avoided zombies here and there.

She pressed the button and it popped open. Inside, was a silver .50 Caliber Handgun. She slowly pulled it out and started handing it to Tom.

"Oh, that's yours now." He said.

"What? I've never shot a gun before, much less shot a person before!"

"Now's the perfect time to start if you want to stay alive, I probably won't always be here watching your back…" He said. Jane scoffed and put the gun in her purse. A few uncomfortable moments passed until Tom spotted a gas station. He pulled in, stopped the car and got out.

"Make sure they don't get too close." He said as he pointed to groups of zombies that noticed them and were now coming there way.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up." She said as she pulled out the gun. It was heavy… and probably very powerful. She wondered how it would feel to shoot it, not that she wanted to, but she-

"Ahh! Jane!" Tom shouted beside her, knocking her out of her day dream. Tom was now on the ground, and wrestling with the undead attendant.

"Shoot it!" He shouted, his gun was at least five feet away from him.

"But I, I-" She stammered as the gun went in every direction, she couldn't keep it steady. The drooling zombie leaned down and licked the side of Tom's neck, desperately trying to get a bite out of him, no matter what the cost would be.

Tom punched the zombie's lower jaw, his teeth snapped together and its tongue was cut off. It fell next to Tom. The zombie moaned in pain as blood seeped from its clenched teeth and all over Tom.

"Jane!" He shouted. Jane tried aiming, saw both Tom's and the zombie's head very close together. She closed her eyes and fired, hoping to god that she wouldn't hit Tom. BLAM!

CHAPTER 5 THE WAR

Melissa W. Hart halted her team as she pulled out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the area. To her right, were a few soldiers battling the undead, she'd take care of them later. And to her left, were two people getting out of a police car and looking around as if deciding what to do, a male and a female. She'd take them out first.

Melissa was the commander of a ten man and woman team of U.S.F. soldiers. USF stood for Umbrella Special Forces, they were more than just your average soldiers… they'd been taken away from their homes at the age of ten, and have been training ever since. And now… they were fully testing their abilities, they were the best.

"Wanda, civilian clothing." She told the second in command. Wanda ran up to her and handed her the clothes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to… play with them." Melissa said. "Rick, get position on that building, use the .50 caliber sniper rifle, not that you'll need it but just in case." She said with a wink. Rick gave a quick solute, and ran off toward the building.

"Um, we're not going to kill those innocent people, are we?" James asked from the back of the line. She turned around.

"No, we're not… I am though." She said with a grin that resembled a shark. James protested.

"No, no way you can't just kill every fing person you see!" He yelled.

"Too bad." She said.

"Fine, be that way-" He said as he started pulling out his sidearm, Wanda noticed, and pulled out hers, she was faster. That was why she was second in command; she was the fastest shooter Melissa had ever seen.

James didn't stop though, so Wanda aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. Blood and bone sprayed her as a bullet was lodged in his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and a second later his lifeless body fell to the ground. When he hit, his head split open and fluids flowed in every direction, yuck.

"Any other protests?" Wanda asked, everybody else stood still. Melissa looked casually up as if nothing had just happened.

"Everyone else stay here." She said as she stripped down and started putting on the regular clothing. When she was done, all of the men were staring at her like they were in a daydream, men. All of the woman looked pissed off, some even slapped a few.

"What are you looking at!" She asked them.

"Well, we don't really get out mu-" Alan started, but Alex slapped him in the head.

"Shut up." She said harshly.

"Well, just wait here!" Melissa said as she started towards the two survivors…

Rebecca Chambers had locked herself in a small closet; she had a small laptop and was secretly talking to Billy Coen. If anybody else found out about him…. well she didn't want to think about that.

"So what's new?" Billy asked.

"About to head back over to the states… we're going to help as many people as possible." She typed back.

"Well, be careful. When are me and you going to meet up… you weren't at the Café last night…"

"Sorry, but I needed to help pack supplies."

"Oh… hey where are you and your team going?"

"New York, it is said that there is a lot of survivors there, and we've been picking up many distress calls from survivors." She said.

"New York… ok." Billy typed back. Knock! Knock!

"Gah! Who is it?" Rebecca asked, someone was knocking on the closet door.

"Rebecca? It's Jill let me in." She said. Jill was the only other person who knew about her and Billy… Rebecca trusted her. She quickly unlocked the door and let her in.

"Hey, everyone's wondering where you are, we've got to go now!" Jill said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, ok just keep them busy for another few minutes." Rebecca said. Jill nodded and got out.

"Ok, I've gotta go now… goodbye." She typed to Billy.

"Ok, New York right? Bye Rebecca… love you."

"Yep, that's the place. Love you too." She closed the laptop and left the room, she needed to pack her medical kit.

Melissa continued talking to Tom and Jane, she was almost a hundred percent sure that their blood would be cooling in about two minutes…

"…and I was separated from my group, and I ended up here." She said. She yawned and stretched her hands in the air, putting her pointer finger up and down two times, giving the signal. A second later, Rick fired.

KA-BLAM! Tom fell to the ground. She didn't see any blood though, he probably got shot in the chest. Jane screamed just as another shot was heard. KA-BLAM! Damnit, Rick missed, Jane was shot in the stomach, bit she'd bleed to death in no time. Melissa screamed and ran away, just pretending not to know what the hell was going on just in case a security camera from a store saw what happened… and somebody recovered it.

Tom sprang to his feet just after Melissa ran away in fright.

"Wait!" He shouted to her, but she kept running.

"Oh my god, Jane!" Tom shouted as he dropped to his knees and put her on his lap. The bullet had gun straight through her, she was a lucky bastard, it hit nothing vital.

"Ok, ok just stay here, I'm- going to get that woman!" He said, Jane quickly nodded and pulled out her gun.

"I'm sorry for… being such a bitch these past couple of months." She whispered.

"Forget about it, just don't move." He said, Jane leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and her quickly put her on the ground, and started chasing after that woman.

He didn't run for no more than thirty seconds when he found her… with eight other armed men and woman in black vests, and army green camouflage pants. Yes, the army! But, something still wasn't right, Melissa was wearing the same thing as they were, and had a large medal on her vest, she was the captain of the team. But he ignored her.

"Thank god, someone has been shot, I need your help!" He shouted to the team. The nine men and woman all stood frozen like cold, dead statues as if waiting for orders.

"Well?" Tom said impatiently. Melissa smiled like a little girl. A second later, her expression turned cold and hard.

_"FIRE!" _She said deeply. Eight Assault Rifles snapped up and fired.

"Fire!" Melissa yelled to her team. They all brought their weapons up and fired three round bursts each, twenty-four rounds forced themselves through Tom's flesh. The armor piecing round ripped him apart like he was nothing more than a piece of tissue paper. Yet, not one round seemed to hit him in the head. And her remained conscious, so he could see Melissa walk up to his prone form and pull out her Beretta. She aimed it at his sweating forehead.

"Sorry… you're cute and all, but there can't be any witnesses left alive." She said with a smile. Tom gave a weak grin.

"You…bitch…" He said, and gave a slight chuckle. Melissa pulled the trigger.

Jane screamed in shock as the soldiers fired at Tom. The rounds tore him apart, but before he could even hit the ground, she ran away crying. She didn't want to be shot…

She stumbled and ran, clutching her gut like her hand was glued to her stomach for about five minutes, which seemed like five years. She ran until finally, a man opened the door to the news building and called out to her.

"Hey stop!" He yelled. Jane look up and saw that it was a police officer, he would make things better… She ran up to him and buried herself in his chest, weeping in fear.

"They shot him! And they're going to kill me now!" She cried.

"What? Who shot who? Who's going to kill you?" Said the man, there were now others beside him.

"I- I don't know… but they shot down my friend, they were some type of soldiers." Jane said, she now noticed how bad her wound hurt, the whole time she had purely been running on adrenaline. Everything started going fuzzy… and red.

"What's happen-…." She started, but collapsed, unconscious.

"Tyler, on the right!" Ron shouted to him. Tyler turned around and sprayed a trio of zombies with M16 fire. Tyler was a Canadian soldier; he came over to the USA to help the Americans fight.

Today, he had to kill a dozen of his friends; they'd all become zombies. It was a shame, but he didn't shed a tear, he didn't mourn over the dead, it wouldn't bring them back no matter how hard you cried.

"I- I'm out, help!" Ron shouted, Tyler spun around and shot a zombie in the head for its trouble. Seconds later, everything was quiet again, and there were lots, and lots of dead bodies.

"Tyler, who else is left?" Ron asked, picking up LT. Parker's Shotgun.

"Um… not many people. There's me, you, and Seth. And… John, Jackson, and Isaac." Tyler said. Ron's face went a little pale, but he didn't show any other signs of sadness.

Later, Seth and everybody else were pulling and dragging bodies out of the middle of the street, making a clear path for themselves. If anything attacked, they at least wouldn't be tripping and falling over the bodies as they ran away.

"Hey, there are people in the distance coming this way!" Jackson said as he looked through his sniper rifle's scope.

"Wait, they're soldiers!" He exclaimed. Seth felt better than he had in days, more soldiers… they were probably the ones that transported the other survivors! No these weren't US soldiers, for the second they got in range, they open fired. Isaac and John immediately went down in seconds; their bullet riddled corpses littered the ground that had just been cleaned earlier.

"Go!" Ron shouted. Seth ran after them with his hands on top of his head, he sure as hell didn't want to be shot. Bullets ripped apart the road as he dove behind a wreck of cars with the others.

"Damnit!" Tyler hissed. "Jackson, take them out!"

Melissa fired her M60 at the fleeing survivors, they'd been caught off guard, which was their downfall. If they'd been more cautious, and stayed hidden with their guns aimed at them, they might have had the chance to stay alive a few minutes longer. But either way, they were going to die. She'd expected more from them…

"Rick, take out the sniper!" She ordered as she stopped firing. He started mouthing something, when I bullet hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards and into a pile of rubble.

"Rick!" She shouted.

"I'm okay, it's just a flesh-" Another shot was heard, and he fell over dead. There was a large, round hole now in his forehead.

"Those little bastards!" She said through clenched teeth as she took Rick's rifle, they were going to pay…

"Yes, I got one!" Jackson said in excitement, Tyler was happy he was on the team. He was a top-notch shot; he could hit a fly from a mile away. Suddenly, he flew backwards.

"Jackson!" Tyler and Ron shouted in unison. Tyler flipped him over, and saw a ragged hole in his eye, his scope was also shattered. That shot was a one in a million shot, the shooter had to be pro.

"Damn, we're screwed!" Seth said as he curled himself up in a ball and started rocking back and forth, when a few bullets whizzed by his head, he let out a mangled yelp.

Melissa lowered the rifle, satisfied that the sniper was down, this was too easy though… there had to be more of them. She didn't think the US army hired a bunch of retards, there had to be at least _some _decent people that knew what the hell they were doing.

"We got you now…" She mumbled as she lifted the M60 and began firing again…

CHAPTER 6 TAKEN HOSTAGE

The sound of gunfire had stopped. All that was heard was Seth's rasping breathing as he desperately tried to calm himself down. The stench of gunpowder wreaked the air, it mixed with the smell of rot and blood making him dizzy, and making it hard not to throw up.

Seth lifted his head slightly, and saw glad to see that Tyler and Ron were still standing- err, kneeling.

"What should we do?" Tyler whispered to Ron.

"I have no idea, they're either waiting for us to come out and fire, and armed with sniper rifles. Going around and attacking from the side, or they left." Ron said as he pulled a canteen out of his vest and took a large drink from it.

"So… we wait then." Tyler said, but it was more of a statement than a question. Ron nodded, then looked at Seth.

"You alright?" He asked, noticing how deathly pale he was. Seth looked at Jackson's corpse, than back at Ron.

"I'll be fine." He said. So they began waiting for something to happen, anything to happen.

An hour passed, and not a sound was heard, not even the distant moans of the zombies. Seth was bored as hell, and Ron and Tyler weren't doing a thing about the problem. They were currently in the middle of a card game. In between the two were hundreds and hundreds of dollars that they took from the dead, but it wouldn't be of much use to the winner anyways, what are they going to do? Pay a dead guy for something?

Seth sighed and went back to watching them play.

Two more hours passed, Tyler had won all the money, and had made about a dozen little paper airplanes out of it and thrown them into a small fire just in front of them.

"I don't think they'd wait for about…" Ron said as he checked his watch. "Three hours."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tyler said as he noticed for the first time a few shards of a broken mirror from a smashed pickup truck lying beside him. He looked at them, and saw some movement.

"Well, I'm going to check really quick." Tyler said as he started to stand up.

"Wait!" Seth shouted as he grabbed Tyler's leg.

"What?" He said. Seth pointed at the shards, Tyler looked and a confused look grew on his face. He looked back and saw nothing, but Seth could have sworn he saw movement.

"Ok fine, I won't get up." Tyler said, he stuck his hand over the hood of a car and waved it around.

"See-" BLAM! "EEAHH! Tyler fell sideways and beside a car, into sight, as all of the gunfire started up again.

"Tyler!" Ron shouted as he stuck his gun over the car and began firing blindly. Seth saw a large hole in Tyler's left hand… they were still there, and they wouldn't leave until all three of them were dead.

"Get him out of there!" Ron shouted as he fired another buckshot round. Tyler was kicking and screaming in torturing pain as blood shot all over him from beneath his fingers that were grasping his bleeding hand.

Seth put grabbed his arms and started dragging him back behind cover… but he accidentally dragged Tyler's shot up hand into the bumper of a truck. He screamed in pain as the white vehicle got a bloody handprint painted on it.

"God damnit! You little bas-" Two bullets forced themselves into his right leg. Tyler's eyes went wide with pain as large tears started dripping down his face. Seth quickly pulled him into safety.

"S." Ron mumbled.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I'm out of ammo, and they're closing in on us." He said, there was a sour expression on his face like he swallowed a lemon.

Melissa held her hand up, everybody stopped shooting. She'd seen Wanda hit one of their men quite a few times… but now she needed them. She lifted a microphone and started speaking.

"Throw down your weapons and come out with your hands where we can see them!" She exclaimed. She held up four fingers, a second later, four people had sniper rifles aimed at the shot up wreck in front of them just in case they tried anything funny.

"You have one minute." She said again. Melissa heard a little muffled chatter, then, saw a pair of hands go up. A young man came out and threw his little gun to the ground, a civilian. Next, came two soldiers, one was helping the other that looked like a living hell. Blood was all over him, he was cradling his hand like one would hold an infant, and had a strong limp. She could just make out a couple bullets in his right leg, the wound was bad…

"Phyllis, take care of him." She said, they couldn't have a bleeding person tagging along with them; it would attract the Tyrant's.

Phyllis sighed and ran over to the two men.

"Step away from him." She said to man holding the wounded one.

"No, he's-" She didn't have time for this. She drew her .357 and bashed it into the side of his skull. The butt of the gun hit him in the nose, and by the snapping cracking sound, she broke it.

As blood dribbled down his face, he put his hands in the air and backed away… leaving just the wounded guy.

"No w-wait I won't slow everybody down!" The man stammered, stitched on his vest was "Tyler".

"Urgh, please. I'm not going to shoot you… that's their job." She mumbled to him, and pointed at Melissa, Wanda, and Ramone. She unzipped her hip pouch and pulled out a medical kit.

The next ten minutes were spent pulling out the two rounds that had entered his leg. There really wasn't anything she could do for the large hole in his hand besides put a large bandage over it.

"Th-thank you." He managed to say when she was finished.

"Now… let's see if we can found out friend Jane…" Melissa said with an evil smile, she was looking up at the sky, at nothing in particular. Phyllis didn't notice it before… but after watching Melissa kill all those people, saw her shoot a newborn in the head and laugh… she saw that Melissa was mentally deranged.

Sarah sat on an old, dusty couch sipping coffee that had just been made. It was strange though; she hadn't heard the monsters or anything outside for over five hours now. She closed her eyes, and tried remembering New York City before all of this happened- but was interrupted by gunfire.

"It never fails." She hissed under her breath.

"What?" Jane said, she was laying down on a mattress that Derrick had brought in the room for her.

"Well, whenever I- eh, forget it." Sarah said, she didn't feel like explaining it. Down below, Derrick and Frank were still shooting at something. A second later, multiple blasts from various automatic rifles were heard, followed by screams of agony and pain.

"What?" Sarah ran over to the open window, just in time to see a woman walk up to Frank's bloodied body and shoot him in the face.

"Frank!" She screamed just as the woman was about to fire at Derrick. The mysterious woman looked up, along with seven other people that fired at her.

"Hold your fire!" Shouted the woman as Sarah dove for cover.

"Come on down here… and this fine man here will live." Said the woman. "Oh, and you have a minute." She added as she grabbed Derrick by the neck and put her handgun to his temple.

"Oh my god, it's her!" Shouted Jane.

"Who?"

"She- she shot my friend earlier… she's the one who shot me."

"Well, damn just stay up here, I'll go down." Sarah said.

"Fifty seconds!" Called the woman. Sarah exited the room and ran down a series of stairs and ran out the door just as she started the countdown from ten.

"That's it?" Said the woman; she pushed Derrick out of her grasp. Sarah's face turned bright red.

"Yes, just me." She spat out.

"I'll be back in a minute…" Said the woman as she pulled out a very large knife and entered the building.

Melissa pulled out her 8' inch long hunting knife and entered the building. Though she didn't know it yet… she had a strong feeling that Jane was up here. In fact, Melissa _knew _she was up here; they'd followed a trail of blood that lead to this building.

When she was at the top floor, she slowly opened the door, it creaked loudly.

The next thing she knew, something large and hard, like wood, was smashed into the back of her head.

"Ugh!" She fell to the ground as a chair was cracked over her head. Her Beretta slid out of her holster and skidded to a halt at Jane's feet. Jane scooped it up and looked at it, twirled it around in her hands.

Now was her chance. Melissa dove on top of her just as she aimed it, a round discharged and shattered a light above them.

Seth looked up and saw the familiar flashes of gunfire from high above… lots of them.

Melissa ducked just as Jane fired another round, she may have the gun, but she couldn't aim if her life depended on it. Melissa quickly kicked her legs and took her to the ground. Then, swiftly punched her in the face, knocking her out. She grabbed the knife.

Jane slowly opened her eyes, still in a daze. She felt her head being lifted up, in a very painful way. Someone was pulling her hair. The next thing she knew, something cold and smooth was gliding across her soft neck like a knife threw butter, ripping the skin at her throat.

She opened her eyes and looked into Melissa's face as she laughed in victory. Jane tried screaming, but she couldn't even say anything. All that came out was a wet gurgle, and blood that ran all over the wooden floor, staining a red rug even redder.

The last thing Jane saw was the knife lifting high above her head, and-

Derrick looked up as the doors opened, and Melissa stepped out, cleaning a bloody knife.

Well, that took me a LONG time to write, lol. Please review and tell me what you all think :) Should I continue this? Or was it a waste of my time? Thanks D


	2. chapter 2 hard times

CHAPTER 7 DESPERATE TIMES

Ken peeked his out of the bathroom… there was sounds of struggle just around the corner. He quickly washed his hands, grabbed the AK-47 and looked into the room where Jane was and saw her getting the s beat out of her by some woman in camouflage. He couldn't quiet make out who the woman was… but she looked oddly familiar, he only saw her back. Instead of shooting, he simply sat back and watched.

Eventually, the woman with the camo slit the others throat, and grabbed a very large handgun off the ground.

"Whoa…" He thought as he slipped into the shadows, she ran by him and down a flight of stairs.

Ken ran over to Jane, she was dead all right. He walked over to the window, stepping over the massive amounts of blood that was sprayed everywhere like somebody accidentally dropped a bucket of red paint. He opened it slightly and looked down, everybody was tied up. Those p couldn't fight if their life depended on it, which in this case, it did and their lack of skills just probably cost them it.

He looked around and saw eight Umbrella soldiers, two US soldiers, a kid, Sarah, and Derrick. Damnit, one of the Umbrella officers pointed him out. He lifted the rifle to fire, but before he could pull the trigger, someone shot a round at him.

The bullet hit his gun, the wood stock exploded into a million splinters that rained to the dead ground below. The gun slipped from his hands and fell to the surface, he was screwed. Down below, he could already here the troops storming up the stairs, and what made him mad was that he couldn't do a damned thing about it because he was unarmed.

He sat on a couch and closed his eyes, why try to hide? In a matter of ten painful seconds, the door burst open, and that oh so familiar woman was pointing some type of rifle at his torso. He looked into her eyes for a second, but something wasn't quite right. She looked read to… cry.

"Kenneth?" She asked.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He told her.

"Kenneth, it's me, Melissa!" She said. He blinked for a second, then grinned.

"Melissa- wait no, you can't be her, Melissa's dead… robbers shot her down five years ago." He said with a scowl. Five years ago, He and Melissa had been dating, and she'd been over at his house, they'd ordered a pizza. And when the doorbell rang, it was a trio of thugs armed with submachine guns. She was shot on sight…

"I am dead Ken. But, Umbrella injected something into me when I was ten, my body reanimated a week later, I had to dig myself out of that grave." She laughed, he still wasn't buying it, and she could tell by the look on his face.

She walked over to him and whispered something into his ear, the whole time this was happening, her "thugs" we just standing there, most of the emotionless and waiting for orders. Ken laughed.

"There's only one person in the world who can talk the dirty Melissa." Ken said as he stood up and kissed her. Having an Apocalypse in the United States was turning out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. Ken could lie, steal, kill, and now he had his dead girlfriend back.

Phyllis walked beside the prisoners, chatting with them once in a while. Up at the front of the line, Ken and Melissa were talking about all that's been going on the past five years.

"Hold up!" Melissa shouted, something far in the distance was heard. In fact, a lot of something's in the distance was heard. Everyone looked around in confusion; everybody was getting his or her weapons out. Phyllis pulled out her .357 Silver Serpent and started aiming it in every direction.

"Here, take this!" Phyllis whispered as she pulled out her other gun, a nine-millimeter, and handed it over to Ron. Before he could grab it, Alex bashed the butt of her M14 into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Great, she gave him a broken nose, and he now probably had a concussion.

"He might turn on us." Alex said. Phyllis nodded, and started to say something else when she heard the first moans. Zombies were stumbling in every direction. Dear Lord, they were everywhere, behind cars, in the streets, sidewalk, behind them, in front, to the sides.

"The- they're everywhere!" Sarah said, but it was barely heard over the moans. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded, they were just a small island surrounded by an ocean of hungry, rotting flesh.

"Fight your way through!" Melissa shouted as she lifted her M60. A hail of bullets sped out of it and she began mowing down enemies, moving the gun in every direction and hitting everything. Cars, busses, zombies, and shops were torn apart. Melissa took down about seven zombies by the time the whole team was in action. But those seven zombies were replaced with fourteen a second later, they were going to die if they didn't move soon. Phyllis lifted the Serpent and swiftly fired two quick rounds at an old man. The first round hit him in the throat, making him stumble. The second round hit him in his left eye. The round shattered the milky white eye, blood shot out of the hole like it was a sewage pipe letting out waste, which in a way it was. But, it still didn't go down, it kept stumbling towards her, not even noticing its painful wounds anymore.

Before she could call for help or curse like a lunatic, Ramone stepped beside her and fired a quick burst from his custom submachine gun. A trio of rounds shattered it's skull and sent him to the ground.

"Brain." He said as he took position behind a car and began firing blindly.

"Move!" She shouted to the prisoners, they ran to where the majority of the soldiers were fighting, only Ron stayed because he was backed against a wall, five zombies closing in on him.

"Ron catch!" She shouted as she through the nine-millimeter at him. Before he could even catch it, Phyllis had taken down two of the zombies. The second it landed in his skilled hands, he fired at point blank range. The hollow point rounds shredded their skulls. Bits and pieces of it flew everywhere as Ron fired like a maniac, taking down every single one of them, making sure they all died a bloody, painful death.

He then aimed the gun at her.

"What are you-" He fired, and Phyllis closed her eyes, preparing to take on the blast that would almost surely kill her. Alex was right, she could never trust- BLAM! She opened her eyes, surprised that she wasn't dead. Behind her, a zombie fell to the ground, a large hole in its rotting face.

"Thanks." She said and ran back into the battle.

Te her right, was an alley where Jessica was firing a shotgun at a large crowd that was emerging, keeping them back so the rest of the team could fight their way through.

Phyllis saw the door in front of her break down and crash on top of her. She screamed as the zombie grabbed a strand of her long, blonde hair and tug. Phyllis quickly fired her Serpent. The round hot it in the hand, tearing it completely off. Blood showered down on her head, turning her once precious hair red.

"Damnit!" She shouted, Jessica loved her hair more than just about anything else. Before Phyllis could fire again, Jessica aimed her shotgun upwards a little, it was stuck under the door, and pulled the trigger.

KA-POW! Pellets tore the door apart, and the zombie on top of it. Its shredded corpse flew backwards and back into the lobby it came out of.

"You okay?" Phyllis asked quickly, she nodded and tried to stand up, but her vest was caught on something. She quickly slipped out of it, leaving her only with a white T. Jessica quickly pulled out a photo of her husband Charles and son Matthew.

"Let's go." She said as she picked up her shotgun and pumped a round.

Melissa fired her M60, turned, and fired again. God, they were everywhere!

"Wanda, nine o' clock!" She shouted. Wanda spun around and fired at a dozen zombies that were too close for comfort.

"Grenade!" Melissa shouted as she strapped her gun on her back and took out a frag grenade. Everyone got down as she threw it in the middle of a crowd, then dove down.

There was a sound like a thousand pieces of wet wood being snapped in half- then bodies were flying everywhere. She looked up and saw dozens of zombies everywhere on the ground, giving them a clear path. But not for long, zombies were about to close the small gap, and if they wanted to live, they'd have to run through it.

"Alright everyone! Double time it through that gap!" She shouted as she started running. Every ten seconds she'd stop, fire a short, contained burst of gunfire, then continue on.

When she'd reached the door of the building, she held it open with her foot and started firing wildly at the zombies, trying to buy her teammates and prisoners some time. Alex, Ramone, Jeff, and Wanda sprinted through and ran into the doors of the building. Then the prisoners ran through, barely getting mauled to death. She stopped firing and was about to close the doors when she saw Jessica and Phyllis running like hell for the doors.

But, the zombies were also very close. Melissa thought for a second, then slammed the doors shut and locked them, leaving the two stranded outside with their doom.

"Oh no, that bitch!" Jessica shouted as she skidded to a halt beside the door, Phyllis pulled out a decoder.

"I can get this open, it'll take a minute though!" She shouted as she went to work.

"Fine, hurry up though!" Jessica shouted as she turned around and started pumping rounds into zombies. Phyllis entered a series of numbers and began to wait, every second seemed like a new year as the timer slowly ticked away. Why did they have to make these so god damn slow! Ten seconds left.

Phyllis turned around to tell Jessica that it was about done, but instead just looked at the horror that lay in front of her. There were at least ten dozens zombies at the bottom of the short flight of stairs, Jessica was all bloody, she had a large bruise on her forehead. Blood flowed down from it and stained her crystal white T-shirt.

BEEP! It was open.

"Jessica, it's ready!" Phyllis shouted, Jessica turned around and smiled.

"About ti-" A zombie came behind her and grabbed her upper chest and knocked her to the ground.

"Get off!" She shouted as four more started stumbling her way in hopes for a quick meal. Phyllis quickly pulled out the .357 and began firing in every direction, but they kept pouring in like rain.

"Ahh! Phyllis!" Jessica screamed as the zombie but into her left leg. Phyllis shot it in the head and helped her up.

"Hurry up!" She shouted. The zombies were now all the way up the stairs. Phyllis yanked the door open and ran in, Jessica tripped, and three zombies started munching on her bitten leg. She screamed in pain as they started reaching her bones.

Her right hand was wrapped around the bottom part of the door, keeping her from being pulled outside. Phyllis dove and grabbed it, and began to tug with all her strength. Jessica was screaming about something. But it was lost in the chorus of moans.

Finally, the zombies grasp broke free and Phyllis pulled Jessica in and tried kicking the door shut. A zombies and was inside, which prevented it. Phyllis lifted the Magnum and blew it off, the door shut and automatically locked. She looked down and saw-

"Jessica!" Her leg was missing…

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 traitors

CHAPTER 8 TRAITORS

Rebecca looked down at the rooftop below. It's was the rooftop to one of Umbrella's key buildings in New York, and they were going to get just a few files before doing the whole search and rescue thing. Barry repelled down the line and was at the bottom in three seconds. Three hundred feet in three seconds… she hated heights. As she started getting prepared for the jump, a warm hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump in fright.

"Hey, you okay?" Chris asked.

"Oh- yeah sorry. I've just… never been too good when dealing with heights." She said shakily as she put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Chris nodded.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes and hold on. It'll only take a few seconds." And with that, he jumped out of the helicopter like the lunatic he was.

"See you t the bottom!" He called up, his voice fading away with each word. Next to go was Carlos. Then Leon, John, and David leaving only Jill and Rebecca left. Jill finished putting on her lucky blue beret, and walked over to the open door and looked down herself. At the bottom, everyone was waving for them to come down.

"Well," Jill started. "we better get-" Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates as she looked just behind Rebecca and outside.

"What?" Rebecca said as she turned around. Just on the next building over, was a woman armed with what looked like a .50 caliber sniper rifle, and it was aimed at the helicopter. The muzzle of the gun turned bright orange for a second, then the aircraft was spinning out of control.

"S!" Jill hissed. "Check on Joe!" Rebecca nodded and ran to the front, desperately trying not to trip and slide out. She looked in and saw the pilot's head split in three. Blood was sprayed all over the controls, tiny sparks of blue were shooting up. They were screwed.

"He's down!" Rebecca shouted as she ran over to Jill, who was throwing random pieces of equipment down to the others. God only knew what could be down there… they were in an Umbrella lab, nothing ever seemed to go right when around them.

"Jump!" Jill screamed as she threw a medical kit- Rebecca's medical kit over board. She ran over and grabbed the rope, was about to jump down when she noticed it dangling anywhere and everywhere at once, there was no way she'd be able to hold on to it before she reached ground. She noticed Jill roll her eyes, then grab her hand.

"What are you-" Jill threw Rebecca out of the 'copter. She screamed and grabbed the rope, inwardly cursing the woman and thanking her at once.

Rebecca looked down at everything, at the battle ruins that had once been one of the finest cities on earth. The nice, cheery shops were replaced by rubble. The sweet choices of vehicles were now replaced by crushed, blackened metal and yellow and orange flames from hell that just didn't seem to stop burning. The townsfolk that wandered the streets on the go were now mindless, flesh eating zombies. The smells of pollution and restaurants was now rotting flesh that seemed to smell worse and worse every day.

KA-WHACK! The explosion behind her made her lose he grip on the rope, and sent her into a free fall for the last dozen feet. End over end she flipped, her life flashing before her eyes like she was born yesterday. She saw Carlos making a jump to catch her, and missing.

Her body slammed into the ground like a sumo wrestler against an anorexic. Her head cracked against something… hard. She could barely even keep her eyes open at this point. Looking up, she saw pieces of the helicopter raining down from above. Jill was still up there- everything went black.

Derrick scratched his chin, he was thinking about what the psychopath would do to them. For Christ sake, she'd left two of her own people to die, there was more than enough time for them to come back in. He still heard the multiple shotgun blasts outside, heard the two woman making their last stand.

"What the hell Melissa!" Ramone finally said, making everyone almost jump, almost. She shot a glance back at him.

"If they'd come through, we'd be trapped, wouldn't be able to close the doors in time." She said with her teeth clenched so hard it looked like a tooth might crack.

"Bull." Alex said, pulling out her handgun. "I'm going back."

"So am I." Romane said, chambering a round into his M16.

"Well, I'm sorry Melissa, but I'm going too." Wanda said. Derrick looked over at Melissa who looked like she was about to shoot someone (he wouldn't be surprised if she did).

"Fine, we'll all go." She said. The all ran back into the hall, and were amazed to see Jessica and Phyllis sitting on the floor… the blood soaked floor that was red when they entered.

"Hey, how's he holding up?" Derrick whispered to Ron.

"Who Tyler? Well, he has a bad limp, and is very pale but he'll pull through." Ron replied.

"And my hand hurts like hell, though it's my fault for being a dumbass." Tyler joked. Before another word could be said, Melissa was already yapping to somebody that was walking down the stairs which led to the roof.

"Got 'em. They're all in that building down there." Said the man to Melissa.

"Good. Jessica, how did you get that wound again?" Melissa asked as she pulled out _Derrick's _handgun and loaded a round into it.

"Oh, um as I was running in here, the doors-"

"Closed on her leg, so she had to shoot it off." Phyllis finished. Melissa raised a brow, then put the gun away.

"Ok, well we won't need to carry along these guys and gals anymore, take them out." She ordered the team.

"What! Wait- you can't-" Sarah started.

"Oh, I can do whatever the hell I want." Melissa cut in.

"Melissa, don't you think this is a little too harsh, how about we just let them go?" Phyllis said.

"And how about you stop lying for other people." Melissa said as she lifted her beretta to Jessica's head, then pulled the trigger. Alex screamed as blood soaked the tile behind Jessica and her lifeless body slumped to the ground. A second later, Melissa's own team attacked her.

Tell me what you think.


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 9 TRAPPED

Chris watched in frustration as pieces of helicopter rained from the sky, their escape. He absently shook his head and walked over to where Rebecca and Jill lay in pain. Jill broke her left leg. And Rebecca had a major head injury, and was just finally started to wake up.

"Okay," Barry said next to him. "Not much equipment survived the blast. Everybody still has their sidearm and blade, but we're going to need more than that." He said, pointing hundreds of zombies below, pounding at the barricaded doors.

"There's one .44 Magnum- which I'm taking." He laughed. "A .50 caliber sniper rifle, not much ammo though, only the rounds left in its magazine. Ah… five grenades, a rocket launcher with a single shell, and of all things- a couple remote mines." He said, stroking his beard and looking down at Rebecca and Jill.

Before Chris could reply, John and Leon were already walking towards the entrance to the building, handguns drawn and ready for action. Barry looked at Chris, Chris looked at Barry. They both nodded and pulled out a chosen gun and ran to the door.

"Ready?" John asked. Barry nodded and cocked his Magnum. John kicked the door open, his massive frame almost completely taking up the door's frame.

"Hell." He muttered as he fired three shots, then dove to the side. The whole time this happened, the others couldn't see a thing.

Chris caught a seconds glance of a large man firing what looked like an M16, then he was falling to the ground, a bullet slamming into his stomach like a boulder. Blood shot out of his mouth almost as fast as the bullet.

He hit the ground, hard. He felt dazed, confused; disoriented. Rebecca was suddenly at his side, and everything was slowing down, he couldn't hear anything even though there were shouts and bullets spraying in every direction, too fast. Leon handgun looked more like a machine pistol, and now Rebecca was digging something into him, telling him… something.

"I'm fine!" He shouted, he couldn't hear himself though. He tried getting up, but stopped short when Rebecca inserted a needle into his arm-

Melissa slammed the butt of her gun into Ramone's head, then, kicked Alex in the stomach, sending her flying backwards and into a table. It cracked slightly. Wanda was by her side, firing a riot pistol into the crowd, the rubber rounds crashing into her teams heads and knees.

The whole time this was happening, the prisoners just sat and watched desperately to see who would win the fight. But in the end, she and Wanda pushed them back.

Melissa tossed Kenneth her own riot pistol, it flew through the air, sadly, he didn't notice it.

"OW!" He shouted as it cracked against the side of his head, idiot. He was always a little slow on things.

"Grab it damnit!" She shouted as she barely dodged a rubber bullet fired from Phyllis. That's it, this had gone far enough, they were all going to be killed before they even met the S.T.A,R.S. Although James already had the pleasure of doing so, he was busy spraying rounds at them, they probably wouldn't even get through.

BRACKA-BRACKA-BRACKA! Her machine gun flashed bright orange as rounds shattered an overhead glass decoration. Everyone jumped and immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Listen, let's just stop right now and get back to our mission. Jessica _was _infected anyway. And besides, the STARS are about to move in, let's stop them before they even get off the roof…" She said, loading a fresh mag into the gun.

Sarah looked down at the small gun that hit the betraying bastard in the head. She silently bent over and picked it up, and put it behind her back. She looked around, Seth was the closest one to her.

"Pssst!" She whispered, he turned his head.

"What?" He asked.

"Here, take this." She whispered, sliding the sleek gun into his hands.

"Whoa, not me. I want to stay alive as long as possible!" the kid said, brat. The next person was the badly wounded soldier, Tyler.

"Here, take this!" She said silently, sliding it into his vest. He looked down at her and gave a quick nod, then started whispering something To Ron.

"Yes, we finally have somewhat of a chance!" She thought.

Barry dove behind a pillar, and saw Chris take a round to the gut.

"Chris!" Jill and Barry shouted simultaneously. Rebecca somehow managed the strength to get up and walk over to him, and Jill crawled slowly after.

"You bastards!" Barry shouted as he aimed his favorite .44 magnum down the stairs. It was the very same gun that Jill had given back to him back at the Umbrella estate years ago when Lisa Trevor attacked. Yet, it was still in tiptop condition, just like all of his guns were.

He targeted a large male manning an M60, his nametag read "James".

"Goodbye James…" Barry dimly thought as he squeezed the trigger. The explosive crack was almost as loud as the round crashing into the man's skull and shattering it. The round killed him so fast, he couldn't even see what hit him, couldn't even stop firing his weapon. Rounds fired blindly, and hit a young woman next to him in the leg. Her nametag read "Alex".

John jumped up and stormed down the stairs, Then grabbed Alex by the throat before she could lift a finger.

"Bitch!" He spat as his death grip continued to kill her.

"John, wait!" David Trapp shouted, running down the bullet riddled stairs, jumping over the torn up body. John didn't let go, instead he put two hands around her neck. David punched him in the side of his face, he quickly let go then just as Leon ran next to them.

"Th-thank you." Alex said to David. "Please, just get those poor prisoners out of there, my Captain's gone mad, she told us you were bad, trying to kill us all. She's now even killing her own teammates, she gunned down an innocent police man." Pleaded the woman, Barry couldn't help but believing her, nobody could fake that act.

"Chris? Chris!" Someone shouted-

_S! _Rebecca was losing Chris, and fast. He was now unconscious, and only taking small, shallow breaths. Without thinking, she pulled a needle and syringe out of her case and injected morphine into his arm. He would probably be hurting like hell when he woke up, _if _he woke up.

She now heard John and David screaming, not in pain from a wound, but at someone. John sounded like he was strangling someone, which he probably was, it was what he was best at doing.

"He always has to do that." Chris whispered. Rebecca grinned and looked down, and although he must have been in a world of pain, he managed to put on a weak smile.

"Chris!" Jill exclaimed as she crawled up next to him. Before another word could be said, John threw a woman out onto the roof. He was closely followed by David and Barry.

Damn, James was just shot, and Melissa was hiding in the shadows watching Alex be strangled by a large, tan muscular man. At first, she aimed her rifle, she could have easily taken out the three men that had surrounded her. But instead, she slowly lowered it, Alex had tried to kill her with a knife not five minutes ago, she'd get what she deserved. After the smaller man barely saved Alex from the death grip, they led her back onto the roof.

Melissa quickly pulled out her knife and stabbed herself in the leg, screamed for a few seconds, then ran down the stairs and into the main lobby where everyone else was waiting, ready for action.

"Th-they got James, shot him down like a bunch of wild animals! They also took away Alex, alive. I tried helping- but th-they stabbed me!" She cried in almost a plea. Truth was, the wound was only a flesh wound, she'd live and be healed in just a few days.

"Holy s, Alex…" Ramone whispered, he always had a thing for her. Phyllis was instantly at her side, beginning to patch her up. Up on the roof, a lone gunshot was heard, Alex's death shot. Followed by multiple footsteps trudging down the stairs, they were coming…

Tyler slowly let his hand creep down to the riot pistol, it was now or never. When the STARS stormed into the room, and a firefight began, he whipped it out and aimed it at the closest person, Jeremy.

PFFT! PFFT! The small rubber rounds smashed into the back of his skull, making him stumble and grunt in pain, just in time for Ron to run up behind him and grab him from behind.

There was a sickening snap as Ron broke his neck and dropped his to the ground, then grab the bag containing everyone's previous weapons before those asss took them. He tossed Derrick his nine millimeter, loaded with hollow point rounds. He caught it and gave a quick nod.

"I'll get them out of here!" He shouted. Tyler ran over to the fallen soldier and grabbed his Desert Eagle, then lifted it. Directly in front of him was Phyllis, with her hands raised high in the air.

"Please, I-"

KA-BLAM! Tyler pulled the trigger and shot Ramone in his leg, Phyllis didn't deserve to be shot, she helped him after all, and was the nicest person there. From the corner of his eye, he saw Melissa fleeing.

Seth looked at the vile in his shaking hands. When the firefight broke out, and everyone somehow managed to get free and join in, he just ran into the closest room, which happened to be a lab of some sort. He read the name of the liquid that was labeled out loud.

"G-virus, what the hell is that?" He muttered. Suddenly, the doors flew open- and in stumbled Melissa, she had apparently taken a shot to her left arm. Blood flowed freely down her arm and onto the black metal of the rifle she was armed with. The blood gave the weapon a dangerous look, it made it look as if it'd killed a lot of people. Her gun was up in an instant, and aimed at his heart.

"Give that sample to me." She said coldly, not wavering a bit. Seth felt a thing sheet of sweat form on his forehead, but he wasn't about to hand the virus over that could possibly kill millions of people.

"No, and if you shoot me, I'm going to let go of it, break it." Seth replied. She thought for a bit, then lowered the gun.

"Find what do you want then? I can give you _anything. _" She said with a shy smile.

/i What does she mea- oh hell no/i Seth thought, then suddenly, like a godsend, and Idea formed in his head.

"Ok," He said. "You can have it."

"Really?" She asked. Seth smiled evilly, then threw the virus at her as hard as he could. The action was so sudden, so unexpected that Melissa didn't have time to catch it, to move.

It shattered open upon impact with her face. The dark purple liquid melted her face away, Melissa screamed.

Derrick ducked just as three rounds crashed into the wall behind him, then he suddenly heard a distress scream in the next room. He crab walked backwards so nobody would have a shot at him, and opened the large double doors and saw-

"What the f is that!"

Seth watched in horror as he smooth face began melting away in large, wet globs. The gooey flesh chunks dripped to the ground and formed small puddles of gunk. Her cheek bones were now visible, but were being melted away quickly. It sounded like wet wood on an open fire.

Melissa screamed again, this time in pain, it was so loud, in fact it was too loud. Glass bottle and other nick knacks shook, some even fell to the ground and shattered as the scream continued.

Her head snapped off and fell to the ground, but her upper body stayed up, and began to mutate. Her combat vest was shredded off as she grew taller, ten feet taller. Spikes shot out of her bare breasts and across the room.

Her skin started turning a blackish color, her army pants were ripped off, all the clothing that remained was her bunny underwear. Seth started chuckling at that, but immediately stopped when she roared, and the flesh puddles on the ground formed together into a large puddle and flowed up and chest into the center.

It formed her old human face, but that was it. Four tentacles shot up out of her back, and she started advancing towards him. The face on her chest started screaming though. Seth sprinted for the doors and ran into Derrick who was in a state of shock, watching her slowly come, raise a tentacle to his head and-

Derrick slowly looked up, astonished at what he saw. He barely noticed Seth shove by him and back into the firefight. The monster towered over him by at least four feet. And when the monster thrust its back backwards and let out a roar- no, it was more of a shriek, he realized that it had once been the USF commander, Melissa. A small, snake-like tentacle slowly slithered out of her upper chest like a cobra, and suddenly struck lightening quick like one too.

If it weren't for his two years in the SWAT, and four in police, he would have already been dead. Fortunately, he wasn't. Diving to the side, he caught a quick glimpse of Melissa's face that seemed to be _pasted _onto her chest. It looked normal, yet, it didn't. It seemed to be melted into it, like oil in water.

He crashed into a potted plant, hard. It shattered over his weight, sending little shards all over him, and inside him.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain, about a half dozen pieces were firmly lodged into his hip, but he'd manage. His handgun skidded to a halt behind an overturned table, people from both sides were now screaming and cursing at what they saw, some even trying to do harm, but it the only affect it seemed to have was pissing her off even more.

Though, he didn't get up, he simply lay where he fell, bleeding in agony. Finally, when Melissa shot something at him, and it shattered another pot not ten feet away from him, he managed the strength and courage to get up, and run like hell. He crouched behind the table and scooped up the weapon, automatically checking to make sure it was loaded.

Somebody was beside him, but he didn't take much notice, and as he was getting ready to aim and fire, he felt the cool, sleek metal of a handgun nuzzling into his head.

"Drop it." Said a male voice smoothly, it was Ramone.

"What are you crazy? We need to put her down and fas-"

"I said drop it!" He hissed angrily, the top row of his teeth was showing as he gave a shark-like grin, like he had something planned.

Derrick sighed and let the gun fall from he sweaty grasp, it clattered to the ground.

"Good, now give me your-" Ramone started, but was unfortunately cut off when a large, blade-like thing exploded the table he was leaning against- and impaled him.

Ramone looked around, startled; shocked. At first he didn't know what happened, until he looked down at his chest and saw a large claw sticking out of it. He screamed, and in blind panic let his handgun slip from his fingers as the monster- Melissa started lifting her claw.

Wood splintered and pelted over Derrick's shocked form as he watched Ramone be lifted into the air, the claw had now split into his upper shoulder, blood steadily dripped to the ground as Melissa threw him into a sidewall. One of the STARS members, a large bearded guy jumped out of the way, just in time as Ramone crashed into the wall. Dust powdered over his matted hair as he desperately reached for a grenade with his good arm, without luck.

Melissa cried out in fury as she lifted her right arm over her deformed, horrifying body and hurled it into his head. The three claws made a wet, snapping sound as they shredded his neck apart. She then lifted her talons up, along with what was left of Ramone into the air, and seemed to be inspecting his corpse or dying body.

With a roar of disgust, she lifted her other hand in the air, which now had one long, sword like talon on it. In an instant, she neatly sliced it through the air, through Ramone's head.

"Holy s." Tyler breathed as he saw Melissa kill yet another one of her teammates.

"Melissa…" Kenneth moaned beside him, whimpering at the very sight at what had once probably been his love.

"Shut up- oh damn, here she comes!" Tyler shouted, but Kenneth was already a step ahead of him.

Tyler got up and started stumbling away, but ran into a young woman in a blue T-shirt who was carrying a very large gun, rocket launcher.

They both fell to the ground clumsily; Tyler quickly sat up and saw a little patch on her pants that read "J. Valentine".

"I-I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, help me lift this up!" She said, partly lifting the large launcher. Tyler held the front, while she held the back.

When Melissa took a giant step towards them, she fired.

There was a _whoosh _as the rocket was sent on its way. Melissa screamed when she saw what had happened, when she looked death right in the eye.

KA-WHAM! Both he and the girl flew back, Tyler hit the ground first, and she landed on his stomach, where he had been shot hours before. He cried out in pain just as a gust of blood washed over them both. The girl screamed in agony as blood and gore splashed her face, staining it a deep red.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes, and shouted when he saw Melissa standing right in front of them, angry as hell.

Barry Burton quickly pulled out his Magnum and aimed, but didn't have a clean shot. That- that thing was hit square in the chest by the rocket, and had simply pieced itself back together when shot. He highly doubted that his now pathetic gun would do any harm, but he had to try.

It had Jill trapped, along with a US soldier by the uniform, one of the good ones unlike the one he had to put down on the roof that pulled a gun on him.

Phyllis handed the STARS medic- Rebecca, her name was Rebecca, a .223 semi-automatic rifle.

"Are you a good shot? People are wounded all over the place, and I'll need someone to cover me." She breathed.

"No," Rebecca quickly replied. "I might be good at a target range… but not under pressure." She quickly handed the rifle back.

"I'll go." Rebecca said. Phyllis nodded and adjusted her scope.

"Go."

Seth inwardly screamed at himself, it was a stupid thing to do, throwing the virus. Hell, he could now even be infected, they could all be infected! He was suddenly grabbed by the neck.

"What did you do to her?" He said coldly, his face had a hard, cold expression.

"I didn't-" Kenneth's grip tightened a little, cutting him off and making it very hard to breath.

"I'll ask you again, what happened in there?" He pointed to the lab.

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
